Usuario Blog Comentario:Ultimate diamantino/Galletas!!!/@comment-5339674-20110530164028/@comment-3194351-20110531111533
habeis leido la mano blanca???: La mano blanca o "White hand sprite" es uno de los supuestos 3 efectos visuales presentes sólo en unas pocas impresiones de la edición primeriza de Pokémon Red/Green (se dice que fueron añadidas clandestinamente por unos programadores del juego). A éstas 3 animaciones se les atribuye la no poca carga de ser responsables en parte de los suicidios de aquellos niños japoneses en verano de 1996. Pues bien, la mano blanca estaba supuestamente programada para aparecer en la 3ª planta de la torre de Pueblo Lavanda. Según se dice, la imagen de la mano blanca representa una mano paralizada y algo decaída, con un detalle sorprendentemente preciso; la mano arrancada de su "cuerpo", la carne sale del extremo de la mano y los tendones cuelgan de la muñeca con extremado realismo para ser un sprite de 8 bits. Éste sprite, que actúa como Pokémon, posee cuatro animaciones. La aparición, el grito que suelen emitir todos los Pokémon antes de una batalla, y dos ataques. Éstos ataques reciben el nombre de "PUÑO" (Fist) y "BRUTAL". El ataque "PUÑO" responde a la animación de esa propia mano recogiéndose en forma de puño y dirigiéndose a tu Pokémon. El ataque "BRUTAL", sin embargo, parece carecer de muchos fotogramas en la animación. La mano parece abrirse, cortándose. Al poco tiempo, reaparece cerrada de nuevo. No se ha podido encontrar ninguna grabación de tales animaciones, pero sí existe lo que parece ser el sprite sacado del ROM 1.0 de la mano blanca... Por lo visto, hay un muchacho que está intentando desarrollar un hack (modificación) en el que aparezca la mano blanca en dichas circunstancias, para representar del modo más fiel al relato su comportamiento... Y ésto es sólo el comienzo. La animación del fantasma (encriptada como Haunting) debe aparecer por las estancias del mismo edificio donde la mano blanca se puede localizar. En éste caso, sin embargo, estamos hablando de un elemento no interactivo. Los supuestos espíritus estan programados para aparecer y desaparecer espontáneamente. Muchos de los fotogramas pertenecían al típico sprite de fantasma de Pokémon antes de conseguir el Silph Scope (que te permitía visionar a los Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, etc), pero en contadas ocasiones, esos fotogramas pasaban a ser imágenes de rostros gritando, la silueta de un esqueleto cubierto por una capa (como si fuera la mismísima Parca) y un rastro de cadáveres muertos... Según un experto en fenomenología social, el Dr. Jackson Turner, establece en su tesis "Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind" que los fotogramas fueron introducidos de motu propio. El Dr. Turner asegura que el objetivo de la animación del fantasma es crear una influencia subliminal sobre el jugador, haciendo que entre en un estado de miedo creciente debido a la atmósfera pesada y tétrica del edificio. Aunque eso no es muy difícil de adivinar La tercera y última animación que supuestamente aparece en las primerísimas ediciones es la del hombre enterrado vivo. Al final de la historia de la torre Lavanda, llegabas al final y te enontrabas una tumba de un Marowak fallecido al que te tienes que enfrentar. Usando el Silph Scope, revelas su forma original y lo derrotas, calmando su alma y devolviéndolo al descanso eterno. Pues según este relato, la tumba del Marowak se sustituye por la imagen de un hombre enterrado en el suelo, aún con vida. Al llegar al último piso, automáticamente se da una conversación directa con él. Buried Alive: Estás... aquí. (You're... Here.) BA: Estoy atrapado... (I'm trapped...) BA: Y estoy solo... (And I'm lonely...) BA: Muy, muy solo... (So very lonely...) BA: ...te unes a mi? (Won't you join me?) Después de ésto, se entra en secuencia de batalla. El hombre enterrado aparece en pantalla como entrenador. En su plantel posee 2 Manos blancas, Un Gengar y un Muk. Por lo visto, lo esperado es que no le ganes. Si lo derrotas, el juego se cuelga, pues no se escribió ninguna función en caso de victoria... ...y si pierdes? La batalla finaliza, vuelves a la vista habitual, y el hombre enterrado contesta entre un extraño galimatías: -Por fin! Carne fresca! Tu personaje es arrastrado hasta el enterrado. La pantalla se oscurece y finalmente sólo aparece un fondo negro, con la espeluznante imagen del hombre enterrado devorando a tu personaje. No reapareces en el centro Pokémon, obviamente. Lo peor es que, por mucho que intentes apagar la consola, retirar el cartucho y reiniciar, no sale ni la pantalla de inicio de Game Boy. Sólo la imagen del hombre enterrado devorándote. De nuevo no hay pruebas visuales de tal fenómeno. A parte, es casi imposible encontrar alguno de los supuestos cartuchos de la 1ª Generación que salieron con éstos personajes